Kate
Kate Winters Kate Winters is the 19 year old Queen of the Underworld and wife of Hades/Henry. After passing the Council's tests she was granted immortality and has been officially crowned the Queen of the Underworld, though without a ceremony. Her best friends are James (Hermes) and Ava (Aphrodite) and her are nemesises Calliope (Hera) and Cronus. Biography The Beginning Childhood and Adolescence During her younger years Kate and her mother lived in New York, near Central Park. Their favorite place in the city was in Sheep Meadow where they spent their summers. Kate's corner of the Underworld resembled it. Their Christmases were never very grand and were later spent in the hospital. Kate never had time for socializing due to her mother's condition and never had many friends, at least until they moved to Eden. Eden Kate hadn't planned on making any friends when she moved and so she as suprised when James suddenly appeared. He was sweet, thoughtful, and considerate. She later earned the dislike of Ava, the most popular girl in school, after talking to her boyfriend Dylan (Ares). Ava asks if she wants to go to a party. She eventually went on her mother's insistence. Later it turned out to be a prank. Ava planned to leave her on Eden Manor trapped by a river and swim away, knowing that Kate was afraid of the water and didn't know how to swim. In the process she crushes her skull on a rock in the river and dies. Henry appears, offering to save her in exchange for something. Guilt ridden Kate agrees and Ava wakes up. But upon finding out his condition (living with Henry for half of every year) she changes her mind and Ava dies. Realizing that Henry could help her mother, she sets out for Eden Manor, where Henry agrees to extend her mother's life in exchange for Kate's company. Eden Manor Every night there she falls asleep and dreams of her mother in Sheep Meadow and wakes up to a pair of bickering girls talking about how she was different to 'the last one'. One of them, Ella (Artemis), dresses her up like a doll in 19th century clothes, Calliope (the other) tastes her food in case it's poisoned and everyone addresses her as 'your highness'. Confused and upset Kate proceeds to yell at Henry (who claims to be the ruler of the dead) and proves he's truly a god by bringing Ava to Eden, much to Kate's relief. She also discovers that she will be presented with seven tests; if she passes will be granted immortality and become Henry's Queen, and if she fails he will fade (as Gods do not die). The Ball Everyone (including the council who will pass or fail her) wants to meet Kate so a ball is organized. She continues to hear disturbing whispers about the previous 11 girls and suspects all of them died. The council remains in the crowd, rising her nerves, but with Ava by her side babbling about boys and Henry watching her closely she felt safe. She survives the night and slumps into bed finding Henry waiting to spend time with her. After politely kicking him out she falls asleep and dreams of her mother. Sloth The Test Kate's tutor Irene announces that Kate will have a test on Greek mythology. Kate studied in literally all of her time all of mythology (or history as it was called there), day and night. Even when she slept her mother would test her and she didn't let anyone distract her, until Henry insisted that she relax the night before. The test was 200 questions and she could only miss 20. After completing the test Irene marked her 173. Devastated she runs away thinking she falied one of the seven tests Henry mentioned earlier and thinks her mother will die and tries to escape Eden. Henry chases her and explains that the exam was not a test. That she had faced three and passed one immpecably and he only scored 164 on the test about greek mythology. Greed Reward As a reward for beating him on the test Henry organizes a new wardrobe for Kate consisting of sweaters and jeans. Ava stares in amazement at the room of clothes and Kate offers her any that she wants with Henry's consent. Ava then takes her to a room where Henry is arguing with someone. He said that he'd stopped Kate from leaving when she wanted too even though she didn't understand. And then Kate sees who it is. James James is Henry's nephew, who'll take over the Underworld if Henry fades and he seems to want her to fail so that he can rule the dead. But he really just cares for Kate and he breaks the rules revealing he's on the council. Henry leaves and James tells her about Persephone and how much Henry loved her and how could Kate compete with that. Infuriated she tells James to leave and not come back till Spring. Henry then apologizes for deceiving her and gives her a puppy, male on purpose so "Cerberus didn't get any ideas". Jealously Christmas James hijacked one of Kate's dreams to convince her that he's not the killer and begged her to be careful. Ava jumps from guy to guy and Kate tries to become closer to Henry and show him her idea of Christmas. But a mysterious present turns up under the tree with poisoned chocolates inside. Henry sends the Manor into lockdown interrogating all the staff. Kate insists that afterwards the servants get their dinner and that Henry spend the evening with her. They ending up kissing and Henry stayed the whole night. Ava The next morning they are woken by a furious Ella demanding that Ava leaves. She'd spent the night with Xander and then Theo (her twin and Ava's other boyfriend) found them. They then fought and Xander died. Ava was distraught and Theo horrified at what he'd done. But Ava seemingly doesn't know what happened and it makes Kate angry and when she is wrongly accused of jealousy she loses it and tells her to stay away from her, Ella and all the men in Eden. Henry accepts her judgement as final. Lust Love Kate is ever so slowly falling love with Henry as they share more and more. He tells her the truth of Persephone and shows Kate her corner of the Underworld. He says he loves her as much as he is capable of loving someone else which disappoints her. February slowly passes by and there were still so many tests remaining. Then in March Henry tells Kate abruptly to stop eating. After giving some terrible excuses he tells her it is a test and she promises to stop the next day. Calliope later gives them cocoa that night and leaves them alone. They begin to talk and end up making love. Aphrodisiac Henry wakes up, furious and angry and Kate thinks it's because she'd said she loved him. But apparently their drinks had been spiked with aphrodisiac, designed to make Kate fail lust. After Henry interrogated everyone Calliope talks to Kate about what had happened, apologizing profusely but Kate replied that it would have happened anyway and Calliope invites her on a picnic. Wrath The Killer Calliope and Kate discuss a myriad of things; what she'd be doing if she'd never come to Eden, eating and (after sending Nicholas away) they dealt with the aphrodisiac. But Calliope begins to rant on and on about Kate and Persephone and how mcuh she's in love with Henry. And then she pulls out a knife and plunges it into Kate's side, stomach, and leaves it in the chest. She tries to fight back but ends up dying. She sees her mother who says she's sorry and kisses her goodbye forever. Death Kate has survived Death, Her mother giving up her own life for hers and Henry and Theo try desperately to heal her. Calliope has been apprehended and will be punished for her actions. Henry says he loves her and she makes up with Ava during her recovery. The Council Decked out in white Kate goes to meet the Council's verdict. The twelve file in. Walter (Zeus), Irene (Athena), James (Hermes), her guard Nicholas(Hephaestus), Sofia (Hestia), Phillip (Poseidon) the stablemaster, Ella (Artemis) and Theo (Apollo), Dylan (Ares), Xander (Dionysus), Calliope (Hera) and Ava (Aphrodite). All apologize for deceiving her, claiming it was the best way for her to be tested. Before they began she decides on Calliope's punishment to be spending time with each of the girls/competitors that she killed and truly value each of them. Pride and Humility The Tests Irene passed Kate for Sloth, being tested on her study habits rather than the exam. Sofia passed Kate for Greed, sharing her new wardrobe with Ava. Ella, despite her knowledge of the test, passed Kate for Gluttony. Ava passed Kate for Envy, not allowing jealousy to infere with her judgement on her punishment. Calliope, to Kate shock passed her for Wrath. But Walter knew that Henry and Kate were together and that for Lust she had failed. Failure Henry contested this and strangely so did Calliope. They were administered an aphrodisiac and that they were responsible. But Walter said the rules were firm. Kate says it wasn't Lust because she loves him and she says she'll do anything if they don't let Henry fade. Walter says that all the Council wants is for to accept her failure. She says she accepts she failed and understands what it means but hated they were letting him fade. And then the last missing Goddess appears; Henry's sister and Persephone's mother. But the woman who sat on the throne made of flowers was better known to Kate as Mom. Diana Kate's mom apologizes to Kate and that for the final test of pride and humility that Kate passes. The Council then agrees that she's passed and will wed Henry. Kate embraces her mother, mostly confused. She hadn't failed Lust. They had to say that in order to test her Pride, and she had passed. Diana apologizes again and says that she'd only lied so that she could decide, so not be influenced by her family. Kate and Henry are married at sunset, but she has to leave Eden the next day. She knew she could return early if she wanted but her mother said she had to spend her first summer without Henry. Summer Waiting for her outside the gates is James, exactly the way he was six months before when he'd dropped her off right down to his headphones. She invites him to spend the summer with her. They then set off to Greece. Kate writes 'I may not have planned on living forever, but now that I was, I was going to make the best of every moment'. The Goddess Hunt Pollux and Castor Kate and James are lost trying to find Athens after wandering from their tour group. They later meet Pollux and Caster, who are wanted by the Council for escaping the Underworld. They disguised their names as Lux and Casey and hope that hiding in Greece would be too obvious for the Council to find them. The whole time Lux is cautious of Kate, worried that she will tell the Council. She promises not to and they set off with the two brothers. As they walk, Artemis finds them and they flee but end up separating, Lux and Kate and Casey and James. Zeus' Punishment It is revealed that while Lux is immortal, Casey isn't and died right before the Trojan War. Lux talked to Zeus an he decided that they would spend one day in Olympus and the next in the Underworld. Zeus tricked them though by making one twin stay in Olympus and the other in the Underworld. Lux realized this, causing him to break his brother out. Once Henryfinds out that Kate is with Lux from Walter, he promises to keep the twins apart by taking Casey to the Underworld. The Search While Kate is with Lux, they spend the entire time looking for Casey. They find Ava hiding behind a tree, and she admits that she had been sent to take Kate back to Athens. It is revealed that she cursed Lux and Casey so if either loved someone, the other would too. James finds the trio and tells them what happened. Soon after, Walter arrives. He ties Lux and leaves him with Ella. Feeling guilty, Kate argues with Walter, saying how cruel he was being to the brothers. Walter ends up winning, saying that his decision will not be changed. Henry lies to Walter, saying that he does not know where Casey is after spying on Kate and watching the entire argument. Henry and Walter argue, since Henry agrees with what Kate had said. He is proud of her and even admires how she called Walter a heartless bastard and asshole. Henry and James create and unknown plan to reunite the brothers. Kate tries to convince Ella to help by comparing the brothers with Theo and her. She slightly weakens but is called to a meeting with Walter, giving Kate a chance to untie Lux. James comes back, telling them that he had convinced Ella to let Lux go, Henry had released Casey, and that the brothers had to look after Ella's dog Cupcake until her jaw heals after Lux punched it. The End The two brothers walk away together with Cupcake in the end. Walter does not do anything to stop them, but does clarify that they will be brought to justice. He then talks to Kate, and she refuses to apologize saying that what he did was wrong and no one deserved that. Kate and James talk, and Kate lastly thinks,"And if Walter wanted to smite me for it, then bring it on." Goddess Interrupted The Underwrold Calliope is with Ingrid (the first competitor killed) as her punishment ruled by Kate, when a mysterious fog appears. It turns out to be her father Cronus. He helps her escape from Ingrid's corner of the Underworld. Later, James and Kate arrive at Eden Manor while arguing about her decision to stay with Henry. He takes Kate down to the Underworld by through the Earth. She then experiences her gift, visions. Kate sees Henry, Walter, and Phillip talking to Calliope about Cronus. Diana and Ava are the only ones to greet her when she arrives, to her disappointment and James' gloating. Henry had matters to attend to. Ava shows her her bedroom and they talk about James' feelings about her. He had been wanting to kiss her the whole time in Greece. Henry arrives, bleeding. Theo heels him and while Kate washes the blood, Kate states that he is hiding things from her while he avoids an answer the whole time. She is slightly hurt when he starts to talk about Persephone but recovers by giving her a jewel flower made of pink quartz and cream pearls. She starts to doubt that he wants her there and once again he avoids the answer. Multiple times he avoids he touch too. James comes, informing Henry of another attack. He leaves, making Kate disappointed. The Coronation During the coronation of her becoming queen. she hesitates to say yes. Before she can, a part a of Cronus (his Pinkie, as Dylan put it) as a fog ruins the ceremony. He injures Kate's leg in the process. The fog leaves, but it has Henry. Walter, and Philip. Diana explains that the Titans (Cronus as the leader) created the 6 original gods to be "toys". Humans were made to fight each other and entertain the titans. Kate realizes that without humans, gods would have nothing to protect and if the race died, Hades and her would be the only ones remaining. Cronus was put to sleep but Calliope convinced the guard Nyx to wake him up. During the night, Kate has another vision and sees Henry, Phillip, and Henry, all nearly dead. After telling Diana about the vision, Sofia and Diana flee to help the brothers, leaving Kate alone once again. Persephone Another meeting with the council causes Kate to decide to look for Persephone, knowing that she is their only chance. Ava and James go with her. While traveling to Persephone's area of the Underworld, Cronus finds them and Kate strikes a bargain with him. If he doesn't do anything to them while on their journey, she will open the gate holding him back. They find Persephone in a floral cottage with Adonis. It is later revealed that Ava also loved Adonis but Persephone was willing to give up her immortality to be with him. She agrees to take them to the gate. Kate has yet another vision where Diana, Sofia, Henry, Walter, and Phillip are chained. Calliope declares that when Kate arrives, she's going to kill her right in front of Henry. While an earthquake occurs, Kate has a vision where the rest of the Council are above ground while Cronus is trying to break free. They plan to create a trap so when he does escape, he won't be able to go anywhere. When they arrive at the gate, only Kate is left behind for her safety. While waiting, she meets Ingrid. She manages to convince her to go through the gate. Persephone had a perfect plan of making Calliope free everyone and Persephone will open the gate. Calliope spots Kate though and holds her by the neck. When Henry wakes up because everyone is unconscious, Kate is hurt when he looks at Persephone first and only her when Calliope talks. She is hurt even more when he promises Calliope to open the gate if he lets Persephone go. He reveals that in order to open the gate, a ruler of the Underworld must sacrifice blood against each of the bars. He offers a compromise, he will open the gates if Calliope releases everyone, also saying that Kate is no importance to the Council. While opening the gate, Calliope lets go of the chains holding Kate. Henry had only opened seven out of ten bars. After shortly torturing Henry, Kate attacks her with the chain that used to be holding her. Battlefield They then arrive back to Eden Manor along with everyone else Calliope had captured. She watches in pain as Henry and Persephone talk and kiss each other on the cheek. While with Diana in the bedroom, Kate admits that Persephone is and always will be better than her. She is just a replacement. She talks about how she never had any choice about anything in her life. Everything was already planned. Henry walks into the room, saying the Walter wants Kate. While getting ready, Diana and Henry talk but do not say what it was about. When Kate goes to see Walter with Henry by her side, Walter tells her that Calliope refused to speak unless Kate was in the room. Even though Kate was present, she still refused to talk. Walter then says that as punishment, Calliope will be sent back to the gate with Cronus. She then tells Kate that she will take what's most important to her. While being inspected by Theo for injuries, Henry leaves and she cannot find him. While getting ready for bed, she has another vision. She witnesses Persephone and Henry talk, and eventually kiss but goes back before she can see any more. When he returns, he is very distant and they have an argue. She talks about how he rejects everything she does for them to be together and how he never shows his love for her. Finally, she says that she is going to leave. They slightly make up but the words are still remembered so it is often tense between the two. She then spends two months doing nothing and trying to stay out of the way so the battle between Cronus and the gods can be planned. The only one Kate tells her feelings to are Ingrid and Ava, but does not tell Ava everything. While everyone except Ava is in the battle field, Calliope and Cronus arrive. Calliope somehow manipulates Kate so that she starts to give in towards Cronus' offers of an eternity of happiness and love with him. Henry interrupts him and they disappear. Apologies Everyone arrives back from battle. Cronus is trapped but it will only last about a year. Nicholas was captured and Ella has lost an arm. The Council have another meeting where Dylan, Henry, and Xander decide to leave the war. Henry states that he is leaving to protect Kate. Against Henry's wishes, Kate agrees to go with Ava to frind Rhea, their last hope in the fight against Cronus. She then storms out of the meeting but Persephone follows her. She admits that Henry said that he didn't feel anything in the kiss. The tension between the two break and Kate leaves to start packing. Later on, Henry and her talk and apologize in the bedroom. She then asks if she stay during the summer, even if she is allowed to go to the surface. They then make love multiple times, sleep, laugh, and talk for the rest of the day and night. Calliope's Revenge On her departure for Rhea, Kate says bye to everyone and walks away with Ava. She then notices that Ava is very quiet and abnormal. She keeps insisting on someone going with them. Then, Calliope appears and reveals that if Ava got Kate and Henry to sleep together, then she would get Nicholas back. Ava states that she didn't though. Calliope says that it was all she needed and tells Kate that she is going to take what she loved the most. Kate realizes that Calliope is also the goddess of fertility. Then, Calliope knocks her out with a rock. Goddess Inheritance Henry is waiting for Kate. Everyday he spends some time by the gate, waiting for her arrival. He even changed the garden to her liking. Ava has been telling them that they would be coming back and Kate had something she wanted to say. She said that Rhea was not in Africa and without James, is really hard to find. Henry is starting to doubt that they are coming back. Ava then mentally communicates with Henry, telling her that Calliope kidnapped Kate with Cronus and they are on an island. She then tells him that the baby is coming. It dawns on him that it has been three seasons, nine months since Kate left. Henry then realizes that he is going to protect his family, no matter what it takes, even if it will cost his life. Personality Kate is a very brave young woman, with strong sense of right. She absolutely hates being kept in the dark and lied too, which tends to happen to her a lot. She passeses all of the councils tests, which means she's diligent, generous, chaste, patient, kind, tempered and humble when need be. She,mike her best friend is very full of love. Appearance Kate does not think of herself as particularly beautiful, though Henry does seem to. James describes her as an Eight (out of ten) and she has rich brown hair and an unknown eye colour.